Taboo
by Star of Light
Summary: This is just a collection of vignettes for my favorite 'ships... Some of the ships are risque, which accounts for the rating.
1. What is a Cookie?

What Is A Cookie?

A **cookie** is a very short vignette, usually romance. These little ficlets, as they are sometimes called, can be as short as one paragraph or a few lines, up to an uber-short story… They're funny, sometimes, can make you laugh harder than your favorite movie. Sometimes they are dark, angsty, depressing little bits of wonder. But whatever way they go, these cookies are definitely a good snack for any time of the day (best times are midnight and right after school, hehe). 

Please, do take into account this warning:

There are risqué 'ships beyond this point, and although they aren't slash of any type, you may find them offensive. Please read the list below and decide if this Cookie Jar is the right one for you.

Ron/Ginny (its not icky, just squicky!)

Sirius/Ginny

Remus/Ginny

Oliver/Ginny

And soon to come…

Ron/Pansy

Harry/Blaise (the female version of Blaise)

Thanks! Star of Light.

PS- Please do not send me a review/flame to tell me that these ships are unacceptable. I find it very offensive that you think I should not be allowed to write about what I like to, and I will retaliate. There is no one forcing you to read this fic, so if you are offended in any way already, please hit the back button in your browser to leave.


	2. Beauty And The Beast

__

Beauty and the Beast   
A Remus/Ginny Cookie

  
Author: *singing mrs. pott's song* Tale as old as ti-   
Reader: GET ON WITH IT!   
  
***   
  
Remus Lupin was glad to be back at Hogwarts. Harry had just graduated, was off to Auror training with his friends. But still he had things to worry about in this school, not even that he was a werewolf. After that rumor had gotten out and was explained, every student had just accepted it, moved on. and it was one student in particular that had him worried. Just seeing her sitting in his classroom was making it difficult to breathe.   
  
Ginny Weasley was seventeen, smart, and beautiful. And for some reason, each detail about her made any rational thought just... fly out of Lupin's brain. In fact, it was really quite annoying at times like these, when he was in the middle of a lesson and just kind of trailed off and left the students worrying about his sanity. For which they actually did, what with them saying his name and snapping their fingers in his face.   
  
Obsession made it hard for him to think, but not thinking of it was worse. Then, he was left with the knowledge that he was just a mere werewolf, could be controlled by any Dark wizard strong enough, and became a wild animal on every moon. He was a beast, and he was in love with a beauty. And how could anything so wonderful ever love something so hideous as the true Lupin?   
  
*** 

  
_Beauty is only in the eye of the beholder_, Ginny thought. She was plain, and pale. Freckled, even. And she was infatuated with a man nearly twenty-three years her senior... how crazy could one seven-year get? At first she had been able to put off the feelings of attraction towards him as the animal magnitude thing. As in, literal animal magnitude, what with him being a werewolf. But Lupin was more than that, and she knew it.   
  
He was kind, he was caring, and when he wasn't in werewolf form, he was really gentle, mellow, laid-back. Ginny had noted that in class he had been starting to get a bit strange... not finishing his sentences, losing his train of thought in the middle of lessons... and although she could feel those gray eyes upon her, heating her up like no man's tomorrow, she was positive that it wasn't his intent.   
  
For although he was a Beast, she was no Beauty.


	3. Dances in the Rain

__

Dances in the Rain

A Ron/Ginny Cookie

It had been raining that day. Ron leaned his head on the window and looked out into the rain he saw in the present, reminding him of that pure innocence that they had both had, stolen the moment they had realized what they shared.   
  
She had been at home, in between summer scholarship excursions to France and Scotland... The day had started out as a sultry, sweaty, humid afternoon in the backyard, just talking about her travels. And when she had mentioned a possible suitor from France, he had known that his overwhelming emotions were more than just overprotective sibling actions. The guy's name had been... François, for crying out loud.   
  
And then, near seven o'clock, when the fireflies and mosquitoes were starting come out, and they were beginning to get bitten by bugs and started to get ready to go inside, it began to rain. Softly at first, then a bit harder, until it was an all out downpour. Ginny had been wearing an old, white men's dress shirt over a thin white camisole and cutoff jean shorts, and as she danced around in the sheets of rain, Ron just watched as her body got soaked, and the clothing clung to her pale skin. Her hair fell from its messy bun in little pieces, and clung to the sides of her face, to her neck.   
  
Ron had stood there, letting the rain soak his own body, let his blue polo stick to his chest and his khaki shorts to his legs. Ginny had twirled over to where he stood and grabbedh is hands, forcing him to spin around with her, sliding barefoot in the mud.   
  
"Gin," he had said, "you're crazy!" She had just laughed and had shaken her head, no.   
  
"I'm not crazy," she replied. "I'm in love." That had stopped Ron in his tracks.   
  
"Y-you're in love?" he asked quietly, realizing that this truth hurt. He knew why of course, he loved her... more than anything in the world, he loved his own sister more than he should. But somehow it didn't feel wrong... it felt, if anything, more than right.   
  
It felt... perfect.   
  
Ginny had nodded with a smile, and had taken a step towards him, still grasping his large, clumsy hands in her small ones.   
  
"It's weird Ron," she told him, looking him in the eye.   
  
His heart stopped. "Why?"   
  
"It's... very complicated, this situation. You'd never believe..." she trailed off. "I can't tell you."   
  
"Gin..." He looked up to the skies, and begged the gods to let it rain just until he could tell her. "I..."   
  
"Yes, Ron?" Her voice was hoarse, low, sexy. He leaned in close, letting their lips nearly touch.   
  
"I love you." He shut his eyes, hoping that she wouldn't think badly of him.   
  
"This works out quite well, Ron," Ginny told him, sunshine in her voice. His eyes snapped open, made contact with hers once more. "I love you."   
  
Their parted lips were no longer apart; there was no empty space between them. And they both knew that somehow, in someway, they would be together. Life was harsh... but perseverance was sweet. 


	4. Haunted

__

Haunted   
A Sirius/Ginny Cookie

  
She rolled over in her bed, tangling the sheets between her legs. She had been tossing and turning for hours already, all because she didn't want to fall victim to her own personal ghost. He wasn't even dead, yet still he came to her, haunting her all the more.   
  
Finally sitting up, and turning on the light, she saw him in her desk chair, holding her second most prized possession between his fingers... a steel chain, upon which hung a small, antique silver locket. It contained a picture of her love, the boy she had wanted since the moment she had made his acquaintance the year before she had gone to Hogwarts. And yet, that love that she had once felt for that boy was gone, and in its place was a deeper emotion, passing by love and bordering on connection for the man who sat in front of her now.   
  
The first had never noticed her, had taken her for granted, and she was ashamed to even admit to herself that she had found that "deeper meaning" behind every word he had spoken to her for years. But Ginny Weasley was tired of it. She had given up on him long ago, had put the locket in a secret compartment in the desk at which this second man sat. And a smile passed her face, because it was damn time that a sexy, black-haired man paid her some attention. Then Ginny Weasley wondered why the hell she had waited so long for a boy, when she could have had such a better man all along.   
  
"You know," the man sitting at the desk began, "I wasn't planning on coming. You and I... we both know that this is wrong."   
  
"Yet does it look like I care?" Ginny asked him. He grinned devilishly, a grin that had seen his friends long ago, before they had been turned to ghosts. As he shook his head back and forth, letting the long, ragged locks of black fall into his eyes, Ginny just laughed and accused lightly, "Sirius Black, you _do _know what you do to me, don't you?"


	5. Miracle On 34th Street

__

Miracle On 34th Street 

A Sirius/Ginny Cookie  
  
Ginny looked around 34th street, sighing as she tapped her foot incessantly. Twenty four years old and she was still on the blind date circuit, on Christmas Eve, nonetheless. Damn Hermione and her friends for making her do this! She was supposed to meet this man at seven o'clock at a pub called The Seventh Dynasty. It was now seven-fifteen.   
  
She was all dressed up, even, in a nice little black dress for this guy, and he had the _nerve _to be late? If the dress wasn't enough, she had spent a whole of ten minutes on her hair, throwing it up in something other than a loose ponytail. Hermione called this hairdo the "messy-style bun," whatever that meant. Wrapping her woolen peacoat tighter around her torso, Ginny groaned and leaned back against the side of the pub. She could hear shouts of laughter from within, and if she looked to her side, she could see through a huge bay window to gay groups of wizards and witches having the times of their lives.   
  
Ginny knew that Hermione had told Harry and Ron about this little... rendez-vous of hers, because the two had confronted her about what to do if the man tried anything on her. _Just knee him in the groin, Gin, knee him in the groin,_ Ron had told her. Ginny of course, had replied by asking if she could try it on him. Ron had just turned white and pulled Hermione in front of him for protection, pulling laughter out of all four of them.   
  
Having given up already on the only two men that she had ever loved, Ginny was almost content to try her best to make this blind date of hers love her... but she wasn't sure she could give up completely. They were practically related, the two black haired men, but not quite. The first was merely a school-girl's crush, Ginny would be the first to admit it. But the second... that had been something deeper. Not that there had been anything to begin with, but she had always wanted to know more.   
  
Ginny looked to her left, and saw a man carrying a large bouquet of poinsettias to the pub. His face was hidden, but Ginny knew that this man was her blind date, for he had told her that there would be plenty of flowers. She looked at them, a deep scarlet red the color of Gryffindor robes, a beautiful color. Also the color of Ron's cheeks when he was highly angry.   
  
The man came straight up to her, and handed her the bouquet, filling her face with the large blooms. Without a word, he took Ginny's arm and guided her into the pub. Finally getting a chance to put down the flowers on a table in a darkened corner lit only by a few small candles, Ginny turned to her date, and tried to get a good look at him in the dim candlelight.   
  
She saw blue-black hair glinting in the light, and a burning fire within blue eyes that searched her face, looking for something... Within that blazing blue fire, Ginny saw something for herself to smile on. _Love. _She took his hand, a calloused hand, the hand of a man who worked for his life, and drew him into the light. And Ginny was looking upon the loving face of Sirius Black. His arms opened wide, and she flew into them.   
  
Placing his mouth close to her ear, he whispered a few words that were nearly lost on Ginny's rejoicing, deaf ears... "_Je t'aime, mon petit amie_..."   
  
_I love you, my girl._


	6. Moonlight

__

Moonlight 

A Remus/Ginny Cookie

  
  
  
He wasn't the only thing to gaze upon the moon. Sure, she was taking a risk by being so close to him - about ten meters or so - but she had always wanted to see him in wolf form. And so now she had, and it was amazing. He wasn't necessarily a big wolf, but beneath the long, soft looking tawny-graying fur, she could see the msucle, sinewy and hard. Powerful, yet in this state, he wasn't as wild as a werewolf should be... then she remembered his potion. Yes, he had definitely taken it before the transformation. How else was he not injuring this great black dog that he was playfully nipping at?   
  
She sighed, shifting position in the bushes as quietly as possible, but luck was not with her. A branch snapped beneath her foot, and both animals stopped suddenly, their ears raised high, their eyes seemingly looking right upon her. She cringed, knowing that if she tried to leave, they would seek her out more easily than if she just stayed put. The black dog left, taking off at a run down the path that led around the lake and towards Hogsmeade, and the werewolf stayed not moving for just a second, before beginning to trot slowly to the school.   
  
Relief swept through her, and she nearly sighed, but managed to keep herself quiet as the wolf went past. He had looked amazing by moonlight. It was an image she would want to keep with her for a long time. She got up and started walking back to the castle herself, slowly. But when she rounded the corner that led to the small hidden door in the base of Gryffindor Tower, she gasped. The werewolf stood in front of it, waiting for her, and was looking her straight in the eyes. _Why? _those eyes questioned her. The moon was almost completely set, and the sun was about to rise.   
  
"Because," she replied, "I wanted... to see you in this form." The wolf trotted forward, close to where she stood, to a small patch of sunlight in which she stood, and as she watched the transformation from man to beast, she was completely in awe of Remus Lupin.   
  
***   
  
"You shouldn't have come out here, you know," Remus told her. "Ginny, it wasn't smart. _At all._" He looked to her, saw her fiery hair radiant in the first beams of light, her brown eyes filled with something other than disgust at his nighttime life. Remus couldn't remember the last time that a woman had looked upon him like that... because there never had been a last time. His breath caught in his throat as she took a small step towards him.   
  
"Remus, I don't get good marks in your class for a reason," she said sweetly with a grin on her face.   
  
Her honesty shocked him, and he replied, "What reason is that?"   
  
Taking another step closer, she answered, "I get to spend more time with you. And time with you... it's more wonderful than anything else in this world." He gave her a surprised look as she continued, "Remus, I'm only seventeen. But I've always been a hopeless romantic... and you always have been, too. I think..."   
  
"Shhh... stop thinking so much, Ms. Weasley," he shushed her, bringing his mouth upon hers, enclosing her lips in a kiss so sweet it was intoxicating. She moaned as he slipped his arms around her waist and drew her closer, bringing her body pressed against his bare chest-   
  
Wait a second. Bare Chest? Remus pulled away. Ginny looked at him apprehensively, scared that she had done something wrong.   
  
"You knew, didn't you, Ginny," he accused lightly, not letting the girl out of his grasp.   
  
"Knew what?" she questioned hesitantly.   
  
"I'm not wearing a stitch of clothing and you knew it all along," Remus told her. Her face broke out in a devilish grin as she nodded affirmatively.   
  
As he walked her to the small door in Gryffindor Tower, he began,   
  
"Love, Ms. Weasley, is a strange thing... And I'd like to teach you all about it."


	7. How to Seduce the God of All Quidditch C...

__

How to Seduce the God of All Quidditch Creation

An Oliver/Ginny Cookie

If Quidditch was the game of the gods, then by all means, Oliver Wood was their Zeus. And more than anything, Ginny Weasley wanted to be his Hera. She watched him fly overhead, warming up with the rest of Puddlemere United. Wood was only on the Reserve, unfortunately, even though he was the best Keeper Hogwarts had seen in centuries. Ginny had been to every single Puddlemere home match, what with their stadium being just five miles from Otter St. Catchpole and all. The team anthem was playing loudly from the hidden speakers, Celestina Warbeck singing "Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys and Chuck That Quaffle Here." Ginny had to admit to herself that the song was very ridiculous…

Ginny caught another glimpse of Oliver, talking to a girl in the front row the stand, five seats ahead of her. Her heart stopped, seeing him there, talking to that girl, near flirting with her. But it skipped a beat when she took a closer look at him. Face chiseled of granite, soft blonde hair ruffling in the light summer breeze. His uniform was clean, the golden bulrush emblem on the front shimmering slightly in the sun. She could see his eyes, the gray orbs, sparkling with laughter. An announcement was shouted over the sound system that the game would begin in five minutes, and would all team members please go to their locker rooms for the referee's equipment check? 

***

Oliver came out of the locker room twenty minutes after the game had ended, hair still wet at the tips and his skin still moist from a brief shower. Walking across the darkened pitch alone, the last one to leave, Oliver thought he saw a glimpse of that shiny, scarlet Weasley hair, hair he had seen while talking to his sister in the stands… but how could a Weasley be flying in the air? He dropped his pads and uniform, and jumped on his broom before one could say Quidditch and began flying silently through the air over the pitch.

"Oliver…" a voice called from his right. Spooked, he nearly jumped off his broom, swinging hard to the right and peering out into the thick darkness.

"Over here, you!" the sweet voice called again, from his left. He swung again, and looked out to see a bit of paleness and a dark reddish blur. It whizzed by him, and he caught the scent of sweet baby powder and fresh rain. He followed the blur silently, listening to the musical laughter and smelling the sweet perfume. 

"Who is that?" he called out, a bit of laughter in his own voice.

"You'd never guess, Olly," she replied, using a nickname he had never heard before.

"Then I'll try!" he exclaimed. She laughed at him, and flew across the pitch, making him follow her. "Ah…" he trailed off, biting his lip. He really had no one who it could be… not a red-head, anyway. The only girls he had ever known in school were Angelina, Katie and Alicia, yet they were all dark-haired.

"I… I don't really have any guesses," Oliver admitted to his mystery girl.

"I knew you wouldn't," she replied, sounding only the slightest bit disappointed. "I know who your favorite Beaters are."

"You know Fred and George?" he asked, surprised. 

"Quite well, Olly," she sounded almost melancholy, but her voice brightened up once more as she continued, "They live in my house." And with that, she was flying by him again, giggling lightly as he racked his brain for an answer. _What kind of girl would live with twin brothers?_ he thought. 

After sitting there a while, the answer came to him. _The kind of girl who was related to the bloody boys…_ And Oliver couldn't believe that it was Ginny Weasley sitting in front of him. The Ginny Weasley he had dreamed about each night since he had gone to Fred and George's graduation party two years before. The Ginny Weasley who now, herself, should be graduated.

"Ginny Weasley!" he shouted into the air, sounding quite gleeful and delighted. 

"Oliver Wood!" she shouted back, sounding quite the same as himself.

"Get yourself over here, off your broomstick, and onto mine!" As his command echoed across the pitch, Oliver cringed when he realized just how differently it could be interpreted.

Hearing no reply a minute later, Oliver opened his mouth to call out her name, and found it covered by soft lips, filled with sweet taste. His heart pounded out a tattoo rhythm, their bodies molded together easily as she switched from one broom to another, sat in his lap comfortably, although she had absolutely no idea what could be in his pocket that was so hard. Ginny moved her hands to his neck, playing with the tendrils of hair that were curling softly around her finger tips. 

"Oliver…" she murmured against his mouth, her breath as ragged and harsh as his own.

"Mmmm?" he replied, not even bothering to form a word.

"I do so enjoy being on your broomstick more than my own."


	8. Return

This Cookie is really more of a character sketch than anything... please tell me if any of the characteristics/traits are incorrect.

[i]Ginny Weasley.[/i] The name rolled easily off of Sirius's tongue, making him want her all the more. She stood before him now, a naive, young girl in his bedroom, a diamond in the rough. Her clothing was simple and worn, yet more alluring than any woman with more expensive tastes that had stood in that exact same spot before. Her stonewashed, ripping-at-the-seams blue jeans shrouded toned legs, the black boots upon her feet covered dainty toes and clean, unpolished nails. Her shirt was a simple short-sleeve scarlet v-neck, and it brought out the high color staining her smooth, liberally freckled cheeks.

Sirius looked at her face, a slightly frightened look upon it, but an appealing face nonetheless. Her soft-looking dark pink lips were parted slightly, he could see her chest heaving slightly, as though she had run for sometime to get there. Her eyes were big, wide open with snatches of excitement and anxiety, soulfully brown and sexily outlined in a thin layer of sepia-colored kohl, and surrounded by thick, long eyelashes of the lightest red. Ginny's small nose, freckled and cute led into a set of finely arched fiery-red eyebrows, matching the severely bright color of her wild hair, which was loose and flowing, tangling slightly with a light breeze that swept through the cave, bringing the scent of woman with it. Lightly flowery, smelling like baby powder and soap, mixed in with a hint of honey, Sirius was nearly undone by just her [I]scent[/I]. A scary thought.

He smiled lightly, letting his lips naturally curve up and said in a low voice, "Come 'ere, angel…"

***

Ginny came slowly into the darkened room, muttering to her wand, "[I]Lumos![/I]" so she could see Sirius as well as he had obviously seen her in the light from the doorway. The wand lit up the exact spot where Sirius sat in his bed, naked from his lower torso up, the sheets lying lightly across his lap. Her breath caught slightly, seeing him in good spirits, no longer gaunt or hollow as he had once been. His face was full, tanned, strong-boned; his eyes shone out like two dark sapphires, glinting in the wand-light. He had a strong jaw, Roman nose, full lips, high cheekbones…

When Sirius had spoken, his voice had been rough and husky, a low tenor note that was sweet, yet highly dangerous at the same time. This was a dangerous man, Ginny reminded herself. But the reminder was of no use; she continued letting her eyes roam his body, a wonderful thing that the gods had made. It was lean, taut, muscular, yet not bulging like a body builder's. And it was, in its glory, its entirety… completely, blissfully naked, minus that sheet. Sirius patted the bed beside him, and Ginny sat down. They were arm to arm, thigh to thigh, person to person… and Ginny had never felt this way, as though she honestly belonged completely. 

"Love should never be shunned, Ms. Weasley," Sirius told her, grinning like a little boy who had just received a lollipop for no apparent reason.

"I never did shun it, Mr. Black. I just refused to accept what was, for we have numerous differences,"  Ginny replied, putting her hand on his own, a small pale one, on hard and calloused tan skin, a large hand that had given her guidance and shown her just what it meant to be in love… And was about to show her once more.


	9. Wish You Were Here

__

Wish You Were Here   
  
_I dig my toes into the sand...   
The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds   
Strewn across a blue blanket.   
I lean against the wind,   
Pretend that i am weightless   
And in this moment i am happy... happy..._   
  
Before he was gone, they hadn't been to the oceanside in ages. But the last time they had gone, it had been right after their little discovery of their love for one another- Ginny remembered their little dance in the rain, but she thought this memory was even better. It had been the first- and only- thing they could have considered even a pseudo-date. But as she sat there now, remembering, Ginny was, for once in a long time, not crushed that Ron would never again sit by her side.   
  
They had sat there for hours, just laying in each other's arms looking out on the ocean as the sun set, sending jewels of light across the flat sea, letting them settle into diamonds as the moon came up and cast its pale shadow about them. _I wish you were here_... The calm feeling began to fade...   
  
_I wish you were here_... The old anger, fury and longing returned...   
  
_I wish you were here_... She closed her eyes and let the pain wash over her, letting shudders rack through her body, making her shoulders shake crazily...   
  
_I wish you were here_... He wasn't coming back... he couldn't.   
  
_I lay my head onto the sand.   
The sky resembles a backlit canopy   
With holes punched in it.   
I'm counting ufo's.   
I signal them with my lighter   
And in this moment i am happy... happy...._   
  
Ginny thought again of their last visit to this shoreline. They had kissed sweetly, had begun to discover just how deep their emotions went. They had stargazed until the pink rays of the dawn had begun to show in the eastern skies... Had seen meteors and shooting stars, had wished upon each one that they would never be separated... And another fleeting grin passed on her face until she realized that already those wishes had been tossed out the window. _I wish you were here..._ Ginny wasn't sure she could go on...   
  
_I wish you were here..._ Tears fell from her cheeks in rivers.   
  
_I wish you were here..._ No one had understood, yet that wasn't the reason he had left...   
  
_I wish you were here._ No, Ron hadn't left her because he didn't accept... above all things he had accepted what they were...   
  
No, he had been killed. The long war was over, yet Ginny knew the war on her heart had been lost.   
  
***   
I love that song...   
  
_Life is a rollercoaster,   
And I am not strapped in...   
Maybe I should hold with care,   
But my hands are busy in the air..._   
- **Wish You Were Here**, Incubus   


*Star of Light*


	10. Revenge

__

Revenge - A Sirius/Ginny Cookie

They weren't even really dead, just... soulless. And Ginny wanted revenge for making them that way. They sat there, in their rooms at St. Mungo's, didn't even recognize her any longer, didn't recognize anything. She didn't understand why they had picked all of them out of the rest, they weren't important figures in the wizarding world, not so much as those who were closer to them... But she knew that justice would have to be served on a silver platter to Draco Malfoy, the nasty little prat who had Imperio'ed her whole family into oblivion. Forced as much information out of them, then had left them for dead in the middle of the Malfoy estate drive. All of them, except for her: her father, mother, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron, all dead souls within living bodies.   
  
And there was only one other person who understood her hunger for revenge... Sirius Black. Still, he hadn't been cleared of his charges. Still, he hadn't been officially named Harry's legal guardian. But still... Ginny felt that she knew him better than the press did. And Sirius Black, ex-con, highly dangerous man, was going to help her find that little ferret and give him a bit of his own medicine, so to speak.   
  
Ginny grabbed her bag of newly acquired Dark Detectors that Sirius had told her to buy, and went to stand in the Burrow's front yard to wait. Suddenly, as soon as she had closed the front door, a large motorbike dropped from the sky. Sirius sat upon it, and he turned off the engine, stood up and moved towards Ginny, who stood shaking with fury and anger.   
  
"Gin..." Sirius breathed, taking off his helmet and holding her up as she collapsed forward into his arms, sobbing.   
  
"Damn Malfoy to hell!" she sobbed, tears streaking down her face. "Damn him for doing this!" He stroked her back, felt her pain... James and Lily weren't equal to the eight family members she had lost, but they had been Sirius's family, James and Lily had.   
  
"Ron's looking better," Sirius told her, trying to be comforting. "He's beginning to remember a bit about Quidditch." Ginny let a small laugh escape, not at all surprised that the first think her closest brother would remember was Quidditch.   
  
"I need to kill Malfoy," Ginny said seriously. "No one has taken away his whole family, so why the hell should he take mine?" She removed herself from Sirius's arms, and began stalking back and forth, formulating plans in her head.   
  
"We're to apprehend him, bring him in for trial, Gin," Sirius reminded her, grabbing her arm.   
  
"Where he will get himself set free by naming names and forcing money and blackmail upon every single jury member!" Ginny cried, speaking the truth of Malfoy's ways, and trying to get away from Sirius. He pulled hard on her arm, and she fell towards him, steadying herself upon his arms. Their lips were close, and Ginny looked into his eyes, seeing concern for her. He was leaning back against his bike, and suddenly his lips were upon hers, and any thoughts of killing Malfoy flew out of her head. Ginny enjoyed the kiss, and thought to herself, _it's amazing, the places you can find enjoyment in such dire times..._ But already Sirius was pulling away, apologizing for his actions.   
  
A new beginning within the war for life, Ginny knew that it may have been the first time their bodies met, but it wouldn't be the last one.

***


	11. Ginger and Whipped Cream

__

Ginger and Whipped Cream- An Oliver/Ginny Cookie

***

Wood stood there in amazement. "I'll go and talk to her, Harry," he promised his famous seeker. "I'll make her see reason... A Firebolt... a real Firebolt, on our team... She wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do... I'll make her see sense. A _Firebolt_..." He left the Common Room in a daze, astonished that McGonagall thought Harry's broom could be jinxed. As he walked slowly down the hall, past the suits of armor and the whispering paintings, he thought to himself, _A FIREBOLT!!!!!!_ A grinned played across Wood's lips, and he turned the corner quite quickly, slamming straight into someone quite a bit smaller than his muscular self.   
  
Hearing a very female "Oh!" and a loud crash, Oliver shook himself, mentally and physically, to look down upon a young Gryffindor, sprawled quite inelegantly across the stone floor. Her books were strewn about, some ink had spilled from her bottle onto her clothes, but underneath all the looseleaf papers and liquid, he recognized the fiery hair and pale skin of the youngest and only Weasley girl.   
  
"Er, I'm sorry," Oliver said, not quite remembering her name. She looked up at him with a set big brown doe-eyes, and began scurrying around, picking up her papers.   
  
"What's got you all caught up in a daze, Oliver?" she blurted out, standing up straight and looking him straight in the eye. Then, realizing she had just addressed a Seventh Year as though she knew him personally, she flushed a deep red, her freckles blending in with the deep crimson stains on her cheeks.   
  
Oliver, on the other hand, didn't notice, as he helped her with picking up her books. Rapidly, he told her, "but didn't you hear about Harry's Firebolt? I'm headed to get it back from McGonagall right now- she thinks it might be jinxed- because we _need_ a broom like that on our team, we really do. Imagine how easily we could defeat Slytherin with such a broom, Malfoy would be knocked off that 'high-flying' Nimbus of his, he would..." Oliver trailed off, looking at the girl in front of him, who was shaking her head back and forth. "What?" he asked.   
  
"You've a one-track mind, you do, Oliver Wood," she informed him with an impish grin. He grinned back and took out his wand,and pointed it at her. "W-what're you doing?" she asked apprehensively.   
  
"Got to get that ink off of your face, it's trying to outdo your freckles," he told her, before performing the spell and cleaning her up. She thanked him, and took her books from his hands before saying a polite goodbye and taking her leave.   
  
He watched her go, feeling a sense of interest in that flaming hair, those soft eyes, that pale skin. _If only I could remember her name_, Oliver thought to himself.   
  
Turning away, Oliver began walking again, trying to focus on the problem at hand- Harry's broom- but finding it near impossible. Those cute freckles on that pale skin were just too sexy, even if she was five years younger than him. Hell, he figured most hot-blooded seventeen year old males had weird fantasies, not just him. But those freckles. They were like specks of ginger on a dollop of whipped cream. Delicious.   
  
_Ginger_. It brought a spark of memory to him. Ginger... Oliver remembered Fred and George calling her Gin. Short for Ginger? Or something else? He made a mental note to listen to them while they spoke to her, to figure out the little angel's name.   
  
One matter resolved, Oliver stopped in front of McGonagall's door, and tried to focus on Harry's Firebolt. His efforts were in vain. He wanted some whipped cream with a bit of ginger on top.


	12. Adam and Eve

__

Adam and Eve - A Ron/Ginny Cookie

***

We are Adam and Eve, two people boundlessly related in a web of confusion, pulled together by love and apart by forces that will not ebb. 

Eve was formed from Adam's rib, was she not? Though not formed by my lover's rib, I am still related to him.

We ate the Forbidden Fruit, the Apple from the Tree of Knowledge, a metaphor of our love for one another, a deep love that courses through streams and rivers hidden from the view of everyone except for us.

The Snake told us to, damn that voice within my mind, that told me all happiness to my problems lay within my Adam's loins, within his heart, within his head.

Thrown from the Garden of Eden we were, by the hand of God. Also known as: Society's Leaders. We are exiled for indulging in that which delights us- each other. 

We pay for our sins with stares and whispers swirling around our heads, with pain in our hearts as the knowledge of our attachment to one another grows terrifyingly public. The hate mail still arrives each morning, red enveloped Howlers delivering screaming obscenities at dawn as a constant reminder of what we are. 

I am Eve. 

He is Adam.

Two names, intertwined already...

Virginia Eve Weasley... and Ronald Adam Weasley.

The foreshadowing is overbearing.

***


	13. Revenge II

__

Revenge II - A Sirius/Ginny Cookie

They had landed softly, far off in the woods, but still Ginny could see the huge spires of Malfoy Manor rising in the distance, spearing into the settling moon. She looked at the mansion- hell, it was really a palace, to be honest- in awe, and wondered how someone could live in a house bigger than Hogwarts and get from one end to the other in a lifetime. And how someone so evil could be rewarded so nicely for killing innocents.   
  
Taking her eyes off of the place, Ginny turned back to where Sirius lounged on the forest floor next to his motorbike. She saw his blue-eyed gaze met her own brown eyed one, and then travel the length of her body, doing things to her insides that looks from her brother's best friend's godfather shouldn't. She sighed, walked over to him, and plopped down next to him. Livid was a good term for how she was feeling. Angry, enraged, and hopping mad, as well.   
  
"Ginny, just calm down," his voice was mellow and soft, but she didn't miss the underlying tone of rage that coursed through it.   
  
"Sirius, how can you tell me that when you, yourself can't even do it?" she cried out in a harsh whisper, looking away from him. Sirius put an arm around her shoulders, and she shrugged it off, but he replaced it, and so Ginny ignored the gesture. She turned away from him, sighing softly, and blurted out, "Sirius, _why_ my family?"   
  
He shrugged lightly, and softly grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her face to his before replying, "My theory is because Harry treats you as his family." Her eyes were glistening and moist, and she sniffled a little. Giving her a grim smile, Sirius continued, "And who knows who'll be next? Harry's got a lot of friends, you know." She nodded in agreement, and turned away once again, putting a hand to her face.   
  
It was evident what Ginny was doing- wiping away tears that she would not let him see. Sirius felt a slight pain in his chest, physical pain for her. Something that had never happened before in his life. He put his other arm around her, and pulled her towards him, her back against his chest, her bright hair clouding his eyes and her soft, sweet scent filling his nose.   
  
"I've already seen you cry, Gin," he told her. She turned to him again, and to his vast surprise, he found no space between his body and hers, her lips upon his in a fiery, emotion-fed kiss that would start nothing but trouble. They had already gone through this once, and Sirius had been determined not to let it happen again. _But it made the pain go away_... _the hurt vanished_... and so he instead let it continue, let Ginny wrap her arms around his neck, let his own hands slip under her shirt to feel her bare, soft-as-rose-petals skin.   
  
But he couldn't just take her, like that. Not when they were so distraught that any sense of ecstacy would make them get a natural high such as this. Sirius began to slowly slow down their pace, and he realized that Ginny was doing the same thing as he. Better judgement had never been his strong point but hurting this girl more than she already was wasn't on his agenda, and obviously not on her own. But he promised himself that they would be entangled in each other's hair once more- properly.   
  
Why? _For he loved her beyond reason, without a doubt and without a care in the world._


	14. Letting Go of the Dream

__

Letting Go of the Dream - A Ron/Ginny Cookie   


***  
I don't understand how we let it go so far. First it was just sitting together on a sunny Friday afternoon by the lake, teasing lightly and smiling secretively at one another... but then that formed into unplanned meetings in the Common Room at midnight, with a goodnight kiss too sweet to be coming from a sister. For that's who she is, my Ginny. A girl only a year younger than me, yet years more experienced and hardened by the trials of life, she's taught me well...   
  
Yet now it's out of control. Stolen glances in the Great Hall, a touch on the hand in the corridor... I'm beginning to wonder if people don't notice how we're becoming more and more attached. Hell, I wonder if Harry's noticed Ginny doesn't blush around him anymore, and if Hermione realizes that half my History of Magic Essays are in a legible, female scrawl.   
  
I mean, we'll always have excuses for our action, Gin and I. But what if people begin to think? I don't think I can handle not being accepted by society for who I am, especially when acceptance is what I've strived for all my life. Maybe it's time to let go of the dream. Just maybe...   
  
I want to keep her all to myself, but I know if I give her up, Gin will never forgive me. But her understanding is so wonderful, she would realize why I did it... or would she? The possibilities are endless, and they're making my head spin so fast I can't imagine it will ever slow down. I just want Gin, and that's that. But I can't have her forever. And we both know it...   
  
_Which is why I have to let go of the dream._

***


	15. Leid und Elend

__

Leid Und Elend - MalfoysChick   
  
_Your boat leaves the port of our city   
You travel alone into the clear night   
I wish for only five more minutes   
My true yearning comes with you..._   
  
She was leaving him, because they knew their love would never be accepted. Sirius watched Ginny as she carefully packed her clothing into the trunk alongside her small library, and her shoes and her toothbrush, and sighed heavily. He would miss her. They had spent many nights in the bed he now lay upon, many long nights that kept the candle burning until the wee hours before dawn. He loved her for who she was, and did not care that she was half his age, or even more so.   
  
_I love your moon in my night   
There is no day without your sun   
You are but the star on my firmament   
I am the stone and you are the cement..._   
  
Ginny Weasley was Sirius's calm ocean, his steady object in the whirlwind he knew as life. She had been there through everything, yet now she was leaving because she was afraid society wouldn't accept her as who she was- Sirius Black's lover. Her mother, they both knew, would scream bloody murder upon his head until the day it was severed from the rest of his body.   
  
_Divided sorrow is half the sorrow   
My heart is your heart   
Divided bliss is half the bliss   
Your pain is my pain..._   
  
She did feel his pain, really. It was stronger for the one who was leaving, but to leave was necessary. Harry was beginning to suspect, Ron was as well, and Ginny was sure that Hermione knew about their relationship. But Sirius wasn't on the run anymore, and she couldn't just let everyone know. Because no one would understand.   
  
_Divided sorrow…_   
  
"Are you sure about this, Gin?" Sirius asked heavily for the third time. He didn't want to lose his doll, his love, the woman who equaled him in everyway, made him complete.   
  
"Sirius, I have to," she pleaded with him. "I don't want to, but it's the right choice."   
  
_Your sorrow, my misery_   
  
_A one sided statement,_ Sirius thought, knowing fully well that it was the right choice and he just didn't want to admit to it.   
  
_My sorrow, your misery_   
  
"I'll be miserable without you, love," Sirius told Ginny, standing up from the bed and walking over to where she stood with a pile of clothes in one arm and a clutter of parchment in the other, just watching him walk to her. Ginny didn't move, just watched him with a warm, loving look, seeing Sirius's light eyes turned dark with his agony.   
  
_My misery, your sorrow_   
  
"I wish it could be different, Siri," Ginny whispered, as he carefully took the items from her arms and tossed them into the trunk. He ran his hands up her arms, the calloused palms just barely skimming over her smooth skin.   
  
_Your misery, my sorrow_   
  
"I'm so sorry," Ginny cried out, throwing herself into his arms. Sirius caught her easily, took as step back from the force she expended in the short distance between their bodies; he buried his face in her hair near the nape of her neck, breathed in the smell of his doll, his love, his darling… his Ginny.   
  
_You are the key on the piano   
Everything you'd want, I play for you   
Your sweet wound's sweet juice   
Makes me very drunk, even without schnapps._   
  
Ginny pulled Sirius's face towards her own, placed her lips upon his and took with all her might the passion that they shared, and drained herself within his arms. She drained her soul, her love and her life into Sirius, made him believe the truth.   
  
"I love you," she whispered huskily, her mouth still upon his.   
  
"I love you more," Sirius replied, pulling away. "And no one else shall ever have my heart, Virginia."   
  
And with that, she left, closing the trunk and walking out the door of Sirius Black's life forever. Painful. Heartbreaking. _Necessary._   
  
_Dein leid, mein elend   
Mein leid, dein elend   
Mein elend, dein leid   
Dein elend, mein leid._

***

Star of Light.


	16. Dances With Wolves

__

Dances with Wolves- A Remus/Ginny Cookie   
  
***   
  
The Weasleys were supposed to stick together, but Ginny was feeling a bit annoyed at her large collection of brothers for practically abandoning her there, all alone to be bored at the graduation party. Yes, she realized that Ron would only graduate once from Hogwarts, as would Harry and Hermione, but still... Fred and George were hanging out together, so how could she go and butt into their conversation with Alicia and Angelina? They would be mad for ruining their chances at scoring some dates. And neither could she go talk to Bill and Charlie, who were debating the merits and demerits of installing dragons at Gringotts in London.   
  
So Ginny just huffed a bit, sighed heavily, and scanned the party once more to see if there was anyone... _anyone_ at all who she could carry on a conversation with. And again, for the fifth or sixth time, came up quite empty handed. She felt like she was inferior and bored out of her mind... but above all, she felt alone. A feeling she was not used to, what with tagging along behind Ron and Harry and Hermione... but obviously that plan was out of the question, because Ron and Harry had plenty of harem as it was. So instead, Ginny just sat placidly on her stone bench hidden in a corner of the backyard garden, out of sight, out of mind. And completely annoyed that no one remembered her existence.   
  
_A lone wolf_, he thought. That's what they both were. She was the lone Weasley daughter, quite fiery, and yet as pristine as the day she was born, all peaches and cream skin with that bright red hair that spilled over her shoulders in such an unruly way one might think it was quite alive; her nose spattered with orangey freckles that blended to red to match her scarlet cheeks in anger and embarrassment. He was alone as well, with not a person to talk to or a chance to open his mouth to congratulate any of the graduates; he was just as left out, yet not as angry because hey, he was only a teacher that Harry, Hermione, and Ron would remember from school.   
  
Remus Lupin stared, bemusedly at Ginny, as she tapped her foot and threw her shawl over her shoulders every two minutes because it incessantly kept slipping down her creamy, smooth and bare shoulders. And finally, he had enough courage to go talk to his student, knowing that he had better control his inner animalistic ways, lest he try anything on her out of want.   
  
"Ms. Weasley," Remus greeted, standing in front of her, hands in the pockets of his khaki trousers, his dress shirt untucked and unbuttoned at the top.   
  
She started, and turned towards him, replying, "Oh! Professor Lupin, hello... Please, sit down with me." She moved over to one half of the bench leaving Lupin a good two feet to sit on. He couldn't restrain himself from sitting near her, as opposed to a respectable distance from her side.   
  
"A bit bored, Ginny?" he asked, not unkindly, with a warm smile upon his face.   
  
Ginny sighed lustily in response and then told him, "_A bit_ is putting it kindly, Professor Lupin." She watched his face, watched the smile upon his lips reach his eyes and warm their color as he chuckled lightly at her exaggeration. He had such beautiful eyes. they now sparkled with some kind of gleefulness, a kind of lighthearted foolishness she had never seen upon his usually haggard face; and Ginny couldn't restrain herself from asking a cheeky question.   
  
"What's got you all happy, Professor? Looking quite excited, you are."   
  
"Nothing, nothing, Ginny. It's just... you make me smile, a bit," he replied easily, amazed that he was not getting shy at the prospect of explaining his emotions to her. Ginny looked to Remus again, caught his eye, again, and didn't break the gaze as she turned her body to face his.   
  
"I feel left out, Professor," she told him, "with all these people around... It's like everyone in my family has someone to talk to except for me. I'm like a lone wolf around here." And as the weight of her words echoed around them, Ginny winced as she realized just what she had said to Lupin. "Sorry for the wolf reference, Professor," she apologized.   
  
_I'm like a lone wolf around here._   
  
"It's of no importance, Ginny," Remus assured her. "I know how you feel. I do." She smiled a bit apprehensively, and then let out a peal of laughter. "What's so funny?" Remus asked.   
  
"We're two lone wolves, Professor... yet we aren't because we've got each other," Ginny explained. "Sort of."   
  
"And two lone wolves aren't lonely?" Remus clarified.   
  
"Exactly my point."   
  
"Ms. Weasley," Remus said, just as the band striked up a new song from the yard closer to the house, "would you care to dance?"   
  
*** 


	17. Snow and Strawberries

__

Snow and Strawberries- An Oliver/Ginny Cookie   
***   
  
Giggling madly, Ginny swept through the back door in the fading winter afternoon light, covered head to toe in snow and not caring a whit that she was scattering it about her house. A male chuckle followed her light and airy laugh, and as she heard her companion coming up the steps, Ginny quickly attempted to close the door in his face, locking him out in the backyard. Unfortunately, he had fast reflexes, and she was plumb out of luck; he wedged his foot in the door and threw it open, Ginny scampering out of the back hall and into her kitchen, taking off her boots and her coat and other assorted articles of outwear as she went.   
  
"Oh, come on Gin!" he roared, gray eyes twinkling and he pulled off his gloves. Oliver walked down the hall after pulling off his boots, but Ginny was no longer in the kitchen, although it was obvious she had been there; her sweater was on the countertop and the refrigerator door was open as if she had grabbed something, and then upon hearing him coming, had left as fast as possible.   
  
He heard a giggle somewhere in the house, her soft laugh tinkling like bells in the empty and silent air. Oliver took off his sweater and snow pants, soaked to the bone and looked in all the rooms of the first floor. Each and every one was empty. Sighing, he turned back towards the kitchen, intent on finding himself a snack. Being friends with this woman was more than he had bargained for- playing in the snow as if they were ten instead of twenty four and twenty nine; playing hide and go seek with her brothers in the wood by the Burrow; helping the family pick out a Christmas tree, and then staying up until midnight just decorating it the Muggle way.   
  
Ginny Weasley was a fun-loving creature, and Oliver didn't pretend to himself to not harbor any tendencies to think of her in other ways. She was his perfect woman, the one who enthralled him and excited him, made him hot and sent chills down his spine at the same time, who could understand his love for Quidditch, even though she despised the sport nearly as much as she did her brothers' overprotective natures.   
  
"Gin?" Oliver called up the stairs as he passed them on his way to the kitchen. Hearing no reply, he shrugged and continued towards the food. He opened up the refrigerator, and, seeing a pile of lunch meat, pulled out turkey, salami, and ham, as well as Cheddar cheese. Going to the pantry, Oliver grabbed a bag of bread and began to make himself a sandwich, complete with lettuce, tomatoes, and mustard. _Delicious_, he thought. Putting it on a plate that he took from the sink-- it _appeared_ to be clean, although he couldn't be quite sure-- Oliver smacked his lips, told himself that he was wonderful for making such a spectacular meal, and prepared to dig in, sitting at the kitchen table. Holding the sandwich to his mouth, he licked his lips in anticipation--   
  
"Ollliverrr..." Groaning, Oliver listened as Ginny musically called his name down the stairs. Her voice could drive a man mad, and he was sure she knew it.   
  
"Come here, Oliver," she told him, her voice rough with an unknown emotion. "I've got... strawberries," she cajoled. Oliver let out a slight moan. She _knew_ strawberries were his favorite. He pushed back the chair that he had been sitting in, and jogged up the staircase to the second floor of Ginny's little Hogsmeade flat. He didn't know his way around the second floor so well, had only been to the guest bedroom once, but that had been one night when he had gotten overly drunk at The Three Broomsticks, and was too wasted to Apparate home... so needless to say, he hadn't remembered it too well.   
  
Oliver opened up the first door on his right, and saw that it was a bathroom, decked out in white lacy curtains and the such. He closed the door again, and went down to the first door on his left. It was the room he had once stayed in, all light green and pastel blue, with lilac touches.. he had felt so feminine in that bed, he had jumped out as soon as his eyes had adjusted to the light and he realized just what he was doing. there was only one door left, this one straight back at the end of the hall, and Oliver knew what it led to. _Strawberries._   
  
A big grin on his face, he threw the door open, took absolutely no notice of the fact that Ginny was near naked, seeing the large bowl of strawberries on the pillows at the head of the bed. Oliver jumped onto the bed, crawled as fast as he could to the bowl and began eating the strawberries, completely immersed in the fact that it was his favorite fruit and that they were miraculously fresh and delicious in the middle of the winter. As he picked the last one out of the huge bowl, and gulped it down in one bite, Oliver heard an exasperated sigh to his left.   
  
He looked over to Ginny and saw her in... a _black teddy_!? What was going on here!? If Fred, George and Ron ever caught wind that he had been eating strawberries in Ginny's room while she was getting dressed, Oliver was sure that he would find his head separated from his body. As well as other organs. Not good.   
  
"What're you doing wearing that, Gin?" Oliver asked as innocently as possible.   
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open, and she began sputtering. "Wha- are- I just... _Are all men as_ dense_ as you, Oliver Wood?_" she exclaimed loudly. "I mean, seriously. Is it not _obvious_?" Ginny stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of the bed, muttering obscenities and phrases such as "Men. What are they good for!?" and "My lord, you're thick!" under her breath.   
  
And then the realization dawned on him, and Oliver slapped himself in the forehead. "I feel… so… stupid," he told her. "Highly, utterly dumb. You were waiting for your lover, weren't you?"   
  
Groaning, Ginny cried out, "I don't have a lover! And I'm going to be short a best friend if you don't think this through and figure it out!"   
  
Oliver sat for a moment, thinking about it some more. And then realization dawned again. He stood up, and walked to Ginny, grabbed her shoulders to make her stop pacing, and turned her around to face him. Her cheeks were tinged red with embarrassment, fury and annoyance, her eyes sparked lightly, and there was a grim smile upon her face as if she were expecting him to say he hated her for thinking they were more than just friends.   
  
A grin lit up Oliver's own face, a mischievous grin so devilish it made Ginny give a half hearted attempt to match it; and then before she could even open her mouth to apologize, there was not a single bit of space between their bodies and Oliver's lips were brushing hers ever so lightly. Giving a slight moan as a warm feeling filled her from head to toe, Ginny threaded her hands into Oliver's short hair and pulled his face, his mouth closer, letting her tongue flit and flirt with his own. She felt him close to her skin, his whole body pounding out the tattoo rhythm of his heart. He tasted of strawberries and something else, smelled of snow and cinnamon and fresh air and clean maleness. And Ginny couldn't draw away, knowing that she had wanted this from day one.   
  
This feeling. _Love._   
  
*** 


	18. Meet the Family

__

Meet the Family- A Sirius/Ginny Cookie   
  
***   
  
Sirius walked towards the Burrow, trudging through the deep snow. Going to visit the Weasley's had been Harry's idea, albeit a good one, with good intentions-- for Arthur and Molly to get used to (and not faint at) the truth that their son Ron his wife of five years Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, the boy they had nearly adopted, had been in contact with Sirius Black _before_ his name had been cleared... before Harry had even told them at age twenty-five that Sirius Black was his father's best friend and his own godfather. Sirius had dressed in his best Muggle clothes- black woolen trousers, with a crisp white collared shirt and a long, thick wool jacket. He wanted to make a good impression on the Weasleys, a family that had taken in his godson with love and compassion when his own blood hadn't.   
  
Hearing a muffled giggle to his right, Sirius turned his head sharply in the direction it had come from, wondering where it had come from. Upon seeing a white, untainted landscape, he shrugged easily and turned back to the house in front of him. And there it was again, an easy, cheerful laugh... Again, he turned to the right, and scanned the landscape of the field next to the house; again, there was nothing to be seen. Sirius walked up the front stoop of the house, and shook out his feet, trying to rid them of snow. Not accomplishing much of anything except getting snow down his socks, he muttered a curse or two under his breath and began searching his pockets for his wand. Not finding it in either jakcet pocket, nor his pants pockets, Sirius became slightly alarmed, and turned around to check the yard behind him.   
  
Just as he swirled around he heard another laugh, and then his sight was white. Utterly white... and his face was cold. Frozen, really and dripping with little drops of cold water... Sirius reached up and slung the snow out of his eyes, grimacing and wondering who would be throwing snowballs at him with such deadly accuracy and speed- certainly not Ron and Hermione's kids? They were but three and four... He opened his eyes to see a sight so worthy of laughing he could not hold it in.   
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting upon a snow bank, one little rascal - Renee - was sitting atop her head, shrieking with laughter as she tugged on the fiery tresses that were already coming loose from the ponytail they had been pulled up in; another one was crouched by Ginny's left arm, Damian, growling at her like a tiger and attempting to pounce upon her shoulder. And through it all, Ginny Weasley's brown eyes sparkled with a tingle of mischief.   
  
"Sorry about that," Ginny apologized lightly, a grin spreading across her face easily. "They dared me."   
  
"It's no problem," Sirius replied, a grin upon his own face at seeing her being attacked by the small children. They stared at each other for just a second, taking in the other's appearance and storing the image in a mental memory box to take out and look upon in years to come. "D'you need a hand?" he asked, motioning to the two rowdies.   
  
"It would be a good idea, I think," Ginny replied, breaking out into a smile, "I've been out here with them for nearly two hours, and not even half their energy has gone."   
  
Renee and Damian looked up at the strange man talking to their aunt Ginny, and then looked at each other for an instant before springing an attack upon Sirius. Screaming and yelling gibberish, the two jumped upon Sirius's ankles, and tried to pull his feet out from under him.   
  
"Damian! Renee!" Ginny cried, hoping they wouldn't accomplish their goal...   
  
It was all in vain. Within seconds, Sirius lay splayed on his back, his arms and legs askew at odd angles, heaving his chest with a hearty roar of laughter. Renee and Damian had already climbed upon his chest and were thoroughly examining him, touching his nose and his ears and trying to poke his blue eyes.   
  
Ginny stood over him, trying her hardest to hold back a smirk while saying, "I- well, I'm sorry, again." She held out her hand, a slim and elegant one with long, tapered fingers. Reaching up, Sirius, took a hold of it, letting the kids slide off of him as Ginny helped him out of the snow. They walked towards the front door, Ginny calling for Damian and Renee.   
  
Ginny turned to Sirius, and apologetically said again, "I really am sorry about the ruckus, Mr..."   
  
And in that one moment, all the hope of getting to know this young woman flew out of Sirius's system, as he realized she didn't even know who he was. Sirius felt a wrenching in his chance, as if he knew he was giving up the chance of a lifetime by answering honestly.   
  
"...Black," he told her heavily. "Sirius Black." And with that, Sirius, knocked on the door, opened it up, and didn't bother to look back to see what he supposed was an astonished expression upon Ginny Weasley's face-- when in fact, it was only a face of wonderment. 

***


	19. Freedom

__

Freedom - A Remus/Ginny Cookie

  
The pain was excruciating. It covered her skin with a thick grimy feel of physical torture, made her bones creak and wreaked havoc upon her soul. Ginny wasn't strong enough to fight off the curse; she knew it, and didn't try to fight. Letting the Imperius take over her body, the one coming from the thin, long, elegant fingers, the pale skin, the pale eyes, the pale hair, she followed the instructions given to her.   
  
Forced into standing, she walked across the large, dimly bedroom to a set of wooden doors, set with twelve glass panes in four neat rows, three across. There were sheer curtains in the way, and Ginny could not see out of them, but she was sure that they led to a balcony. Her captor commanded her to open them, and open them she did. _Thank God_, she thought, _he can't control my mind_. In her head, Ginny did not think of the fears she felt- oncoming death, the physical strain on her body, the idea that her mental health was slowly deteriorating to nothing. No, she felt none of it.   
  
She thought only of her one true love, a man now dead and gone, killed in cold blood before her own eyes. He had been stabbed, she remembered, quite thoroughly, then subjected to the Cruciatus Curse, and finally, finished off with a lycanthe. A haunting memory, it was. _Light gray eyes, serious even in laughter... a strong face with a squared jaw, high cheekbones, and the softest lips she could imagine... Tawny brown hair, flecked with gray that had become more prominent as the years past, a physique unike any other, with the smooth, taut muscle and strength of an animal, the swift movements of a wolf._ Remus Lupin, Ginny's lover. A grin flitted across her face at the last memory she had of Remus before his death.   
  
It had been at his flat; he had been sitting in the bathtub, covered in bubbles, slowly scrubbing his skin, and when she had walked in, a slow, lazy smile had overcome his lips. His sleep-hooded eyes had brightened just the tiniest bit with a hint of mischief and humor, he had stopped scrubbing his arm and had just stared at her, with a look upon his face that clearly said, _why are you still wearing clothes and not sitting in this bathtub with me?_   
  
Ginny had silently taken off all her clothes, slowly, knowing that although Remus was not an impatient sort of man, she was easily teasing him by taking as long as possible on purpose. After sliding into the bathtub, Ginny didn't even remember how it had drained, how she had ended up in his bed, tousled and pink with a soft afterglow upon her cheeks. It just had been. And now her captor knew, from her contented look, that she did have happy memories.   
  
The man forced her forward, made her throw open the doors with such force that they nearly bounced back off of the outer stone wall, shattering a few panes of the glass. The balcony was simple, it had a cold and hard granite flooring, with intracately wrought iron handrails. A wooden bench was placed along one side, a potted plant in the opposite corner. And straight ahead, on the other side of the iron rail, open air. Five stories up, ten metres of air, and nothing but, before death. It could nearly be considered suicide, if only the subjects were not under a curse.   
  
Ginny took a step forward of her own accord, hearing Remus's last dying words, strangled and gasping for the energy to speak them. _I... love... you..._ It had been so soft that not another person but her had heard it, and Ginny couldn't even be sure that he had spoken aloud.   
  
Hearing a soft, rumbling laugh that sounded nearly like her own Remus's, Ginny turned to her left, and saw, out of the corner of her eye, a flitting image of his face. She heard his laugh again, this time from the right, and swirled around in a desperate attempt to see who laughed in such a manner. But there was no one in the darkenss, save her and her keeper.   
  
_Love, I miss you desperately._ Ginny jumped, startled to hear Remus's sweet tenor voice in her mind. But... how could she? even if she was psychic, would she be able to hear him? He was dead. And never coming back.   
  
_I need you, Ginny,_ the voice told her, becoming slightly desperate. And then she realized what was happening. She had lost it. She was completely, and utterly mad. Ginny let out a soft laugh, let it grow louder, until she was near shrieking with the sound of her insanity. She was screaming in such a manner, she didn't hear her keeper scream a curse at her, didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late- the pain once again pounded into her back, propelling her forward, towards the iron rail. She shook and shuddered with the force of the blow, with the agony, with the wrenching pain, until she was nearly writhing on the ground, doubled over and tearing.   
  
And then, with one final burst of energy, Ginny broke free once more from the curse, and jumped over the railing, perched on the edge of the stone, waiting for her captor to curse her again, to curse her into falling off of the balcony. But the curse didn't come.   
  
_Don't, love._ Remus's voice pleaded with her. _You can make it._ Ginny squeezed her eyes shut.   
  
"I don't want to," she muttered. "I love you." And those single words uttered from her lips were enough to anger the keeper, making him fling the Cruciatus upon Ginny once again.   
  
The strength of the blow was too much, and Ginny felt herself falling. She opened her eyes, and saw Remus's form standing before her in the air. His eyes were welcoming, his body.. she could nearly touch it, but she was sure it was warm and inviting...   
  
And Ginny, at last, was able to smile.   
  
She was home, at last, with her Remus.   
  
She was free, at last, in death.

***


	20. Santa Claus

__

Santa Claus- A Ron/Ginny Cookie   
***   
  
The house is silent, still in the dark night, but I'm tense as I sit up straight as a stick in my bed. I'm not the only one up and I know it. After a few seconds, I sigh lightly rearrange the sheets, the soft white cotton rustling slightly with the movement. Finally, after hearing no more noise, I flop back. But then I sit back up, this time more tense than the last... for I can hear someone through the heating vents (which don't even work, not even in the middle of the winter, since Mum and Dad don't have the money), there's someone in the living room.   
  
Quick as a flash I'm out of bed, not even caring how cold the air is against my skin, not even caring that I'm only wearing a pair of boxers with reindeer and presents on them. My first thought is to keep the intruder from getting to my family... My second thought to keep him from getting to my presents that reside under the tree.   
  
Creeping down the stairs, I hear the quiet rustle of paper, as if someone were opening a package... _opening a package!?_ Ohhh, they had better not be stealing my presents!!!!!! More quickly than before, I rush down the stairs, careful not to step on the spots that creak. It's been years since I've lived in this house; I'm twenty-three years old, but I still remember how to sneak out.   
  
Finally I'm at the base of the stairs. I see a glowing light coming from the living room doorway, a light that flickers. _A candle_. A bit apprehensively, I sneak up to the doorway, peer around the frame and see... Ginny. I can't see her face very well, because the candle's on the other side of her body, and she's blcoking out the light. But her hair, her wild hair, lightly curling as it cascades over her shoulder... that hair is shining a fiery bright red in the flickering, soft light. She's got wrapping paper in front of her, but it's not ripped... she's only wrapping something, is all.   
  
So I make to step into the room, but I can't make myself move. She just looks so beautiful in the light. And anyway, I'm only in my skivvies. So I just stand there instead, watch her wrap the mystery gift. As she turns, I see her face a bit better, the creamy smooth skin spattered lightly with freckles... the soft endearing borwn eyes, the color of milk chocolate. Her high cheekbones, the soft curve of her lower lip, the bowed upper... her tiny ears and smooth jaw. And I finally _see_ her, as a woman and not my kid sister. Taking in Ginny's long, languid limbs, the soft sway of her hips as she walks across the room, I find a sweet hotness pooling in my belly, warming me to my numb toes.   
  
And then she turns toward the door and sees me, gasps in surprise and a long fingered, elegant hand raises to her chest, fluttering slightly. I've ruined the moment by letting her see me.   
  
"Ron," she says, surprised. "What are you doing down here?"   
  
"I- uh... er, that is..." I mince my words. "I heard someone down here. Thought it might be an intruder."   
  
Ginny grins slightly, one side of her mouth higher than the other, and replies, "Just call me Santa Claus." I step into the room, suddenly wanting my sister to see me in just my boxers, wanting to show off the lean muscle I've gained over the years, as a Keeper for the Chudley Cannons (I've led them to quite a few league victories, mind you) wanting her to see that I, too, have grown.   
  
And she does see. She looks me up and down, slowly, making my whole body tingle with a single glance. Stepping closer, Ginny asks, "Why aren't you wearing any clothes, Ron?"   
  
"Forgot them in my haste to save the presents," I tell Gin, stepping closer to her as well. Our chests are nearly touching, her lips just inches from my own.   
  
"Do you know what I want for Christmas, Ron?" Ginny's voice has become husky as she says these words, closing her eyes and letting the feathery red lashes lay upon her cheeks. I take in a deep breath, closing my own eyes, smelling wonderful scents of woman. Ginny smells of sugar cookies, and hot wax, and clean laundry. She smells intoxicating. And then there is no space between us, as Ginny wraps her arms 'round my neck and pulls me close to her, dragging my head towards her own, joining our lips in a sweet embrace. Groaning slightly, I realize we want the same thing for Christmas, and wrap my own arms around her. The kiss is more enthralling than Ginny's scent, and we stumble around trying to find the couch.   
  
"You know, Ron, I've always wanted to wait up for Santa Claus," she tells me lightly, laying on top of me as languidly as a cat would a windowsill. As I kiss her neck, she moans lightly, making my insides turn into knots. And, reaching over, she pinches out the candle, and we are obscured in darkness... Together. Too bad we can never come out as we went in.   
  
***   



	21. Iris

__

Iris - A Ron/Ginny Cookie   
***   
  
_And I'd give up forever to touch you,   
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow,   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be…   
And I don't want to go home right now._   
  
The casket closed, and Ginny stole a glance at Ron, looking at his face. He was distraught, it was plain to see, the look in his eyes of a tender, brotherly love. A grim look upon her own face, Ginny reached under the black lace veil that shaded her eyes and wiped a tear from her cheek... For The Boy Who Lived was gone. His body lay in that casket, the casket that was quickly being covered with roses of every color as the mourners passed by. Ginny herself placed one of a light yellow hue upon it, signifying friendship, not the school-girl's love she had once felt, and walked over to her brother.   
  
"Ron?" she asked timidly, not sure of how he was going to react to her concern. But Ron turned to her wordlessly, his face blank and desolate. Looking at his eyes, Ginny thought she saw a single tear streak down his face... but it was hard to tell through the newly falling rain. Taking his arm, she led Ron to a weeping willow planted nearby, and sat him down on the bench beneath the branches. "He died nobly, Ron, for you. And for Hermione," Ginny told Ron, her voice breaking slightly. A new stream of tear began its descent down her face, but Ginny didn't even bother trying to prevent them. It was all so natural, crying over Harry Potter for one reason or another.   
  
"I just... Gin, he was my brother, or at least one of them… _One of us_," Ron replied, his voice low and filled with regret. "I should have been the one who died, but I froze, I couldn't move, couldn't think of anything to do. He didn't die _for_ us, Gin, he died because I couldn't think of how to react to You-Kn... to Voldemort."   
  
"Oh, Ron," Ginny sighed, turning to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders... looked into his eyes. Some might say that she had had her eye on The Boy Who Lived from the first time she had met him. True she had, at the time... but somewhere along the lines it had changed from one Boy to another. From The Boy Who Lived, to The Loyal Sidekick of The Boy Who Lived. Yes, her own brother. He was just as daring, brave, smart and sweet as Harry, but without the Potter name. He had protected her virtue, as well as Hermione's, had warded off ridiculous suitors, and had always shown her the utmost in respect and familial love.   
  
Ron pulled Ginny close, embracing her and putting his head upon her shoulder, cheek to cheek. Her breath caught in her throat, and the feelings overwhelmed her; Ginny turned her face to Ron's, looked quizzically into his eyes. Blue orbs, snapping with a fire that had been missing for weeks, against brown soulful irises intense with a desire...   
  
_And all I can taste is this moment,   
And all I can breathe is your life,   
Cuz sooner or later it's over…   
I just don't want to miss you tonight._   
  
Ginny closed her eyes, swallowed lightly. There was no longer a space between her and Ron, it was completely filled by his lean body. His lips touched to hers, feathery light; so lightly she wasn't even sure he had kissed her. But then there was a soft groan, and Ron's mouth was pressed against hers with a ferocity that was sweet all in its own. Emotionally driven, he let his hands explore what they had ached to for what seemed like a century and a half, they traveled up Ginny's back, crushing her to him.   
  
"Oh God, Gin," Ron murmured against her lips, a beautifully hot feeling pouring through his skin, spreading from his torso to his fingertips, head to toe. _Ginny_… Ron let the name run through his head… and then realized what he was doing. It was his sister that sat before him, lip locked with him, on purpose. Yet although he knew that whatever they did under that willow tree would never be exposed to anyone else, Ron found himself afraid that someone would find out.   
  
_And I don't want the world to see me,   
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand,   
When everything's made to be broken…   
I just want you to know who I am._   
  
Ron pulled away, breaking off the kiss, and said, "Gin… I…"   
  
"There are going to be consequences, Ron," Ginny told him seriously, "But I'm not afraid." Ron sat silently, contemplating his options. He was deathly afraid of the price he would pay if their love was discovered.   
  
"I am," Ron confessed. "Honestly, I am afraid. Gin, I'm sorry… but I can't."   
  
Those words… dreaded words… Ginny prepared herself for emotional breakdown.   
  
_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,   
Or the moment of truth in your lies,   
When everything feels like the movies…   
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive._   
  
She felt as if she were floating on a bed of nails, her chest felt so heavy, she thought it might have collapsed any second. But it didn't. She had no feeling, her whole body was numb, her mind was blank. Just again and again in her mind, those words repeated themselves. _Honestly, I am afraid. Gin, I'm sorry… but I can't._ Again and again. Over and over. Mindlessly, continually, repetitively. Hollow-eyed, Ginny watched Ron part the branches of the weeping willow, scattering a few leaves, and parting without so much as a backward glance. She sat, on the cold stone bench, letting the rain fall through the branches of the tree and splatter upon her upturned face.   
  
_And I don't want the world to see me,   
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand,   
When everything's made to be broken…   
I just want you to know who I am._   
  
"I love you, Ronald Weasley!" Ginny cried. She shrieked it, howled it, screamed it… yet no one heard.   
  
Whispering beneath her breath, Ginny spoke aloud.   
  
"And I am but your sister."   
  
***   
Author's Note: This was a cookie challenge, presented by JazzPizza, and I'm hoping I did it some justice. The challenge was to use the song, "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls in a song-cookie, as seen above. Enjoy!

Star of Light


	22. Caged

__

Caged - MalfoysChick   
***   
  
The wildness in his eyes was terrifying. Simply and purely terrifying. As Ginny looked at the caged werewolf, she thought she saw a glint in his eyes of the almost normal person that Remu J. Lupin was when he was in human form. But then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone again. She sat across from the cage, and watched him pacing, almost as if he were looking for a way out.   
  
Why washe caged? Ginny only knew that Lupin had asked for Dumbledore's confidence in a mission unbeknownst to most. Voldemort would end up calling upon all dark creatures for assistance in the war, and Lupin, Dumbledore and every other person who had sense in their minds knew it. So far, the trolls and the goblins has been called up, and were wreaking havoc upon the Muggles in small bits and pieces, nonetheless causing chaos within the ministry. Lupin did not want to end up losing control over himself during a full moon and help Voldemort, consciously or subconsciously. So he had asked for Dumbledore to cage him on every full moon, and assign him a keeper.   
  
Ginny sighed, frustrated, knowing the only reason she had been assigned the job was because Ron wanted to keep her out of trouble. But how can you be fully out of trouble when you are _in charge of a fully grown werewolf_? It was nearly impossible. Ginny found herself studying Lupin in his animal form with a kind of interested awe. She took in his appearance, noting small things that were different from his human form. He looked younger, with sinewy muscle stretched over strong bone, his muzzle soft looking and not at all covered in the usual frothy saliva associated with wild beasts.   
  
Suddenly, the werewolf turned from his pacing and looked right at Ginny, his ears cocked and his eyes... they were still the same light gray, soft and silvery with a weathered toughness that suggested he had lived through hard times. Ginny found herself becoming lost in those eyes, overjoyed by having them set upon her. They sent a tingle down the length of her body... and then a moaning sound filled the air. The wolf sat back on his haunches, threw back his head and howled a great howl, loud as a crash cymbal and mournful as a death day party.   
  
Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the intense pain upon the wolf's face, the horror reflected in his eyes. This was it, Ginny knew. This was his Calling. Lupin let another howl loose, and then began to pace his cage again, whining lightly. Every now and again he would stop and howl, a sad sound. It echoed around the chamber and affected Ginny in ways she could not understand. As she watched him with apprehension, Ginny hoped he would not do a single thing to his body.   
  
But it was not to be. As soon as Ginny has finished her small prayer, she heard a large slam coming from the direction of the cell. Lupin had smashed his body into the bars, attempting to escape. After trying again several times, and not succeeding, he stopped, and began to scratch his muzzle. He scratched it bloody and raw, and then began to scratch his whole body, ears to toes. As Ginny watched, tears came to her eyes.   
  
"Oh, please don't, Professor, please!" she pleaded with the wolf, as though he could understand her words.   
  
"Please, Professor. You're hurting yourself!" she told him, coming up to the bars, wrapping her slender hands around them carefully. Lupin stopped for a second, and looked up at her curiously. Just as she thought he was going to resume scratching himself, the wolf snarled and snapped at her fingers, catching her right pinkie as she withdrew them with a small shriek of horror.   
  
As Ginny looked down at her finger, the wolf let out another mournful howl. Ginny lifted up a trembling left arm, and gingerly pulled back her sleeve to look at her watch. With a sigh of relief, she noted that it was nearly dawn, and slumped back against the cool stone wall of the dungeon. After a few minutes rest, she got up from her slumped position, and walked over to a small curtained window. Pulling back the drapes, she noted that the sun was out, and that she would only have to wait for a few minutes for the rays to reach Lupin.   
  
He stood in his cell, snarling and shrieking, and every now and then scratching himself. The sun was almost there.. almost there... Lupin slammed himself into the bars again. Ginny turned form the window to him, and watched him snarl at her. He began to use his sharp teeth to chew on his leg, and gnawed it over and over... The sun was within inches of his body; he shied away from it.. kept gnawing away. Ginny was appalled as she began to see bone.. And then the sunlight was upon his muzzle, on his teeth that glistened with blood, reflecting brightly in his eyes...   
  
And then he transformed, his fore legs became human arms, his haunches human legs. Lupin's muzzle shrank into a Romanesque nose and a set of full lips.. His small chest grew into tight muscle, his hair returned to a light brownish gray. And Ginny's love was normal again.   
  
Not that Lupin would ever know.   
  
***


End file.
